


oh won't you let me be

by sysupportgroup



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Misunderstandings, Pining, Pre-OT3, blatant obliviousnes, obvious flirting, shuhua and miyeon are just loving gfs who want to date soojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/sysupportgroup
Summary: These girlsshe thinks, Shuhua's puppy-like eagerness and the white of Miyeon's steel-sharp smile swallowing up her vision before she drifts off to sleep that night,are dangerous.or,where Soojin is the unsuspecting target in Shuhua and Miyeon's sights.





	oh won't you let me be

**Author's Note:**

> apologies to the mods for the late check-in and allowing me to switch my song choice!! i wrote this for (and pulled the title from) carly rae jepsen's _i know you have a girlfriend_ except spun into ot3 instead of infidelity bc soojin has two hands guys !!
> 
> baby pea's first work for g-idle, please love this ot3 more…

"So here, you carry the one - "

"Uh huh," Shuhua says, voice floating dreamily over the table. She doesn't bother to keep her voice down nor her admiring tone subtle - both very different sources of the same stress Soojin is learning to become very familiar with. In the former, they're in the university's library with a strict silence policy. In the latter, Shuhua is her school-appointed tutee and Soojin is determined to be nothing but professional.

Soojin pauses and sighs, retreating back to her side of the table. Shuhua's eyes follow her like a hungry wolf in hot pursuit of prey (that is, if wolves were capable of starving from a schoolgirl crush the size of Jupiter) totally counterbalancing the cute rabbit-like vibe she'd given off when they'd first met. 

"Are you alright, Shuhua?" Soojin finds herself asking, restraining her lips from loosening into a fond twitch as Shuhua's eyes practically shine at being directly asked a non-academic related question.

"I'm fine," Shuhua leans her cheek further into the support of her hand, dopey smile stretching long and languid as she follows the momentum of her falling arm, lying her head parallel to the table. The adoring light in her eyes doesn't fade and neither does her wide grin, "how can I not be when unnie's here?"

Soojin barely manages to rein herself in that time, covering up her flustered expression with a cough. For someone who's only had two and a half years in South Korea, it's astounding that Shuhua can pull out all of these greasy lines but still can't order and pay for her own drinks at the coffee shop they usually go to after study sessions.

"In that case," Soojin speaks on, making sure to keep a steady tone, expression glacial, "let me go back to my explanation and then you can do more practice problems until the end of the hour."

"Practice problems?" Shuhua whines, flailing her limbs and rolling her head around like a child, "Can't I do them at home? I wanna hear unnie's voice more."

"Shuhua," Soojin says warningly, raking back her hair in a show of decreasing patience. Shuhua droops, big eyes sparkling like she's been immeasurably wronged somehow and Soojin -

"Baby!"

\- not for the first time, realises that she's dug herself into a bigger hole than she can fill.

"_Unnie_." Shuhua bites out in a harsher tone than she's ever used on Soojin, facing the girl who's prancing up beside their table and enveloping Shuhua into a tight hug, "I'm _ busy_." She shoots a petty aggrieved look in Soojin's direction from between Miyeon's boobs and Soojin promptly wishes she could just take a pair of scissors and forcibly cut herself out of this frame, "Why are you here?"

"I missed you!" Miyeon chirps and oh god, her disregard for volume is even more blatant, her adoration even more obvious than her girlfriend.

Soojin silently starts packing up, sliding her algebra textbook into her backpack followed by her pencil case and laptop. She was planning to get some readings done whilst Shuhua finished off the questions for her to mark but there's nothing like bearing the guilt of a mistress looking on at the happy couple to spoil her mood - nevermind the fact that Shuhua's never gone further than her shameless flirting towards Soojin who, for the record, has never once reciprocated.

She's moral like that, you see, even if she'd once (briefly! very briefly!) toyed with the idea of flirting back once semester ended. And then Minnie had told her about how there's this _ gross PDA couple that always disrupts her morning lectures when they sit behind her and this Shuhua girl must've saved an entire country in her past life to have someone as whipped for her as this Miyeon _ and Soojin had been rudely yanked back to her senses.

Getting involved with a tutee is one thing. Cheating is another and a line she refuses to cross. 

"Is this Soojin-ssi?" Miyeon turns her gaze on her now, still smothering Shuhua to her chest relentlessly. She's just as pretty as Shuhua - life is so unfair - and there's no denying that they make a complementary couple; Shuhua's dark hair to Miyeon's light, the sudden stoicness in Shuhua's expression parrying Miyeon's clinginess. They could probably grace a magazine's front page between the two of them, both with their own charms that make you want to keep looking.

"Yes," Soojin says, dipping her head slightly to conceal the slight bitterness that taints her otherwise cordial smile. She doesn't think she can meet Miyeon's eyes properly, not when she's fully conscious that Miyeon's own girlfriend has been flirting with her nonstop for the last month or so and that she herself hasn't really done anything to dissuade her, "that's me."

She cuts her gaze to Shuhua quickly, standing up and shrugging her backpack on with a small smile, "Sorry Shuhua-ssi, I just remembered that I have a meeting with someone soon. Looks like you can take those practice problems home with you after all."

She bows, short and stiff to Miyeon, "Apologies for taking up so much of Shuhua's time; I'm sure you two uh," her eyes flick between their faces imperceptibly before she takes a step away, fumbling slightly in her retreat, "have better ways of spending it. Together."

"Careful there," Miyeon reaches out and lightly grabs her by the shoulder to steady her. She's close enough that Soojin can smell cherries on her and oh. She smiles. It's nothing like the wide face-splitting grin, naive and trusting, that she offers to Shuhua but a private, smaller curve of her lips carved like a smirk that's only for Soojin. Oh. This is bad, "can't have you falling for me so easily."

"I - " Soojin stammers and her voice cracks noticeably. Next thing she knows, she's marching out of the library with a haunted look on her face and a numb head full of forcibly erased memories. 

_ These girls _ she thinks muddledly, Shuhua's puppy-like eagerness and the white of Miyeon's steel-sharp smile swallowing up her vision before she drifts off to sleep that night, _ are dangerous _.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt @sysupportgroup !!


End file.
